neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Quintessence (element)
Quintessence (also referred a Aether), is the fifth element controlled and manipulated by the fifth and leader of the Guardians of the Veil. It contains pure life energy. The Fifth Element Quintessence (Aether) is the fifth element that binds the four classical elements: water, fire, earth, and air together. It is the strongest and most powerful element in the series, apart from the element of pure Light, which is bestowed upon Elyon, and one of the most diverse, regarding it's effects. Another term for Quintessence would be Aether, as it is commonly known to be in Greek mythology. Aether is known as a very holy element, the material that God used to create the universe as we know it, and therefore, the essence of all living things. Quintessence allows the Guardian who possesses it a wide range of mystical abilities and talents. For instance, she can open and close portals in time and space, unite the four elements of nature, and bestow life just as easily as she can take it away with its destructive force. The user is also granted an assortment of powerful psychic abilities and greatly strengthened physical attributes. Such great power and strength placed in the wrong hands could lead to total disaster, as shown with Nerissa, a Guardian who became drunk with the immense power that the Heart of Kandrakar granted her as the leader of the Guardians. Quintessence in the TV Show Quintessence/Aether is controlled and manipulated by Will Vandom, one of the new Guardians. Nerissa, the previous Keeper of the Heart, was also endowed with this extraordinarily powerful elemental ability and is far much more experienced in using it to its full and maximum potential. Abilities and Skills * Reality-Warping: ** Chronological and Spacial Portals ** Reveal the true form of another magical being **Conjuration of objects ** Object Duplication ** Environmental Manipulation **Astral Drop Creation **Creating portals and wormholes to other worlds * Superhuman Condition ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Agility ** Regenerative Healing Factor ** Intangibility * Energy Creation & Manipulation ** Manipulate and control all types of pure energy ** Wield absolute energy ** Energy Projection ** Energy Blasts ** Energy Rays ** Energy Bursts ** Force Fields ** Energy Waves/Pulses ** Energy Novas ** Energy Absorption ** Energy reading (via Quintessence/Aether) * Quintessence-Force Manipulation & Control ** Aetherkinesis *** Aether Generation *** Cosmological Force Manipulation: Users will be able to control many spiritual, cosmic, and elemental forces as Aether created and binds them all together **** Astral Manipulation: Being ethereal in form, users will be able to command spiritual forces. **** Celestial Control & Manipulation: Gain great power over the cosmos with heavenly influence and divine power in the universe. **** Cosmic Manipulation: Gain a powerful influence over the universal forces and celestial bodies that encompass the universe. **** Elemental Energy Manipulation: Use pure ethereal power to control the seven main elemental forces and the many sub-elements that it created. **** Life-Energy Manipulation: Manipulate the many forms of pure life-force energy to an extreme level. *****'Animancy:' Magically control the forces of life living, life-force and/or souls. ***** Alchemy: Gain mastery over the art of transmutation, and chemicals. ***** Astrology: Master the art of interpreting the ethereal bonds in celestial bodies. ***** Astromancy: 'Draw strength from the stars themselves. ***** 'Healing: Repair high amounts of damage sustained by the human body very rapidly. ***** Mysticism: Mystically interpret the ethereal bonds of the spiritual bones. ***** Necromancy: Magically control the forces of death life-force and/or souls. ***** Subjective Reality: Control the boundary between fantasy/reality to make realistic Illusions. ***** Transmogrification: Transform living and nonliving things into different forms. ** Astral projection * Life-based Abilities: ** Healing abilities ** Life-Force Manipulation *** Animation and Reanimation *** Resurrection *** Life infusion *** Life-Force Attacks *** Life-Force Aura *** Life-Force Constructs *** Life-Force Conversion *** Life-Force Empowerment *** Life-Force Generation *** Life-Force Merging *** Life-Force Transferal ** Spiritual Force Manipulation ** Spiritual healing *** Control and manipulation of one's spirit/soul *** Spiritual Flight *** Aura Reading *** Astral projection *** Astral vision *** Clairvoyance *** Spiritual reading *** Purification/healing abilities *** Regenerative capabilities *** Detect the presence of spirits and supernatural beings * Electrokinesis: the ability to manipulate, control, and create pure electrical energy; such as lightning. This power allows the owner to control all forms of electrical power, being it static electricity, thunder and lightning, magnetic force, electromagnetic forces, or electrical pressure. It is colored blue-white. **Lightning Bolts **Lightning Rays **Lightning Blasts **Lightning Bursts **Lightning Beams **Lightning Weapons **Patch into radio signals **Magnetic Manipulation and Generation **Static Pressure **Electrical Charge/Discharge **Create shields and force-fields of pure electrical energy * Extrasensory Perception ** Intuition ** Initiative Aptitude ** Guardian tracking via the Aurameres ** Mediumship ** Unusually strong and close affinity with the Spirit World ** Telepathy ** Mind Reading ** Truth/Lie Detection ** Telepathy/empathy with animals ** Animal whispering ** Illusion Immunity Besides control over Quintessence/Aether, a Guardian leader's standard abilities are: * Winged Flight (animated series) * Glamouring (Shapeshifting and transformational magic) * Teleportation (tele-transporting) Customarily, the Guardian of Quintessence is selected as the keeper of the Heart of Candracar (unless they become corrupt, like Nerissa), thus enhancing or adding to their elemental abilities, such as: * Releasing a blinding pink light from the Heart * Channeling the magic of the Aurameres into the Heart and enter the Guardians, initiating their transformation * Creating Astral Drops * Revealing the true form of another * Opening and close holes in the Veil *Opening whitish-blue oval-shaped folds in time and space * Uniting the Guardians with the command: "Guardians Unite" * Reverting the guardians to their human form using the command "Change Back" Guardians Known Guardians of Quintessence (Aether) include: *Wilhelmina "Will" Vandom *Nerissa Crossnic *The Mage Other Users *Xin Jing *Nashter *Caleb (formerly Arc 2 only) *Cornelia Hale (Briefly as the Quinto-Guardian) *Phobos Escanor *Lord Cedric (formerly; via the Seal of Nerissa) *Elyon Brown *Weira Escanor *Weira Escanor's mother *Miranda (formerly) *William Collins *Leryn Trivia *In the comics and chapter books, Will had power of pure Energy; not just whitish-blue lightning/electricity infused with life-force energy. Her magic was colored pink. *The symbol is similar to the "Yin-Yang" symbol, which, when the two halves are combined, represents the entire Universe. *In mythology Quintessence (Aether) is the very source and lifeblood essence of pure life energy, light, magic, and life itself. Its opposing element is Nether; the sixth element that represents pure darkness, shadows, evil and death itself. *If there have been male guardians, William Collins, Will's brother, could be one of the next guardians as the guardian of quintessence and keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar. *If a Guardian of Quintessence or Quinto-Guardian uses their elemental powers and abilities and is not connected to the Aurameres or a mystic Heart then they will drain their life-force which will weaken them enormously. es:Quintaesencia (elemento) fr:Quintessence (élément) pl:Kwintesencja (element) Category:Powers Category:Elements Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:C.H.Y.K.N. Category:Runics Category:Electricity Category:Necromancy Category:Soul-Related Magic Category:Light-based magic Category:Fire-based magic Category:Energy-based magic